When Last I Touch Your Face -- Part One
by FireLily
Summary: um... I like weird titles, I guess... nothing at all dramatic, thriller, slash or romance... nope, just a tickle fight aboard the Hogwarts Express... MWPP (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs for you weird, demented, insane people that didn't know that..


Andraa sighed. _She_ didn't particularly want to go to this… Hogwarts?… but her father had insisted she leave "The Witches' Academy of Scotland", her former school, because he had gotten a new job. Andraa and her father had always been unusually close, so she agreed to keep him happy… he hadn't been very happy since her mother had died… and even then that had been almost seven years ago…

Her father came running over, smiling broadly. Jonathan Parkhills was a handsome man, but age and experiences had weathered him a bit: his dark brown hair was streaked slightly with gray, though it was still plentiful, and his blue eyes were those of a man who has seen much.

"Well, Andray," he said, using his special name for her, "here we are. At least we got through the platform all right, I'm glad those Weasels were there to help."

"Weasleys," Andraa corrected.

"Right. Anyway. I want you to be GOOD, understand? That means absolutely NO exploding turkeys and I'm not even going to MENTION those spells."

Andraa giggled, though somewhat nervously. "Yes, Dad."

"I love you," he said, hugging her quickly. "Be good and I'd rather not hear from Headmaster Dumbledore that you've been booby-trapping rooms."

"Okay. Bye!"

Andraa waved goodbye as she ran towards the scarlet steam engine, pulling her trunk and owl behind her.

Andraa easily found a comfortable, empty compartment on board and pulled out her almost-done book to read. Halfway through the thirtieth chapter, the second-to-last, a girl ran in.

Her hair was a very pretty, silky red, and her eyes were green. She looked to be about Andraa's age, though you could never be sure, especially with witches and wizards.

"Hi. Can I hide in here?" the girl asked brightly.

"Sure, I guess."

The girl smiled and ducked behind the seat.

Soon, two boys came crashing in. They fell through the doorway, one landing on top of the other. Lily fought to contain a giggle behind the seat.

"Um. Hi?" Andraa said.

The two boys looked up.

"Oh, hi," replied the tallest one – the one on top – standing up and dusting his sweater off. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black, that is, and this is Remus Lupin."

"Hi," Andraa repeated. "I'm Andraa Parkhills. Pleased to meet you."

"No one ever is, but that's all right," responded Sirius cheerfully. He had black hair cropped in the back, but it fell over his matching eyes. "I'm used to it, you see."

"I gather," Andraa laughed.

"I'm Remus, but of course Siri here already explained that much."

His brown hair was dark and cut closer than Sirius's, and his eyes were hazel-y, the type that always changes throughout life.

"Oh, and, yeah," Sirius said, "have you seen a girl in here?"

"I'm a girl."

"Well, yeah, but another girl."

"What does she look like?" Andraa asked.

"Red hair, green eyes, the whole Irish bit."

"Nope, haven't seen her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yup, Lily's in here," Remus told Sirius. "And when we find her… tickle war!"

Sirius and Remus laughed insanely. The girl behind the seat squeaked and jumped out.

"I surrender!" she shrieked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"But, Lily… it doesn't mean you won't feel the wrath of tickles!" said Sirius, advancing. Remus pounced and started to tickle Lily's feet while Sirius got her stomach. Soon the Irish-looking girl was squealing top volume, apparently being quite ticklish.

Another boy came running in (not sprawling as the first two did, by the way), with his wand outstretched.

"Oh, it's you," he said, pocketing the wand. "Wait! You engaged Lily in a tickle fight without me? How DARE you!"

"She was trying to get away," gasped Sirius as he tickled her neck. "We didn't have time."

"Well, in that case… tickle attack!"

The boy jumped onto Lily and began tickling her stomach, which Sirius had abandoned.

A few minutes later, the newcomer boy looked up and Andraa and said, "Want to help us torture Lily?"

"Not right now," Andraa said with a grin. "You seem to be doing it remarkably well by yourselves."

At just that moment, an old hag came in and told them to stop, they were making too much noise. Sirius groaned but stood up, Remus and the newer boy following.

"I'm Lily Grindelwald," said Lily. "This is James Potter and Sirius and Remus you already met."

"Yup, I sure did."

"Are you new at Hogwarts?" Sirius cut in, interrupting and changing the subject all in one. "I haven't seen you before… or is it just that you're in a different house?"

"No, I'm new," said Andraa. "I miss Scotland already."

"_That's_ your accent!" exclaimed Remus suddenly. "I was wondering where it was from, Ireland or Scotland."

"The wee lads and lasses in the elvish lands speak none like us," said Andraa with a smile, lapsing into a heavy Scottish brogue for the benefit of her audience.

"Wee lads, eh? Well, Andraa, I daresay _here_ there aren't as many wee lads… but there are a great deal of good friends," Sirius said, clapping Andraa on the back.

And from that moment on, that's what they were – good friends.

No, this is NOT the end… thanks to all those who reviewed my previous stories, especially College Girl, who has added me to her favorites list and faithfully reviewed almost all of my stories… thanks to Silver Magic, who has been really nice with The Mage reviews… netshark, at least it's constructive criticism, I guess… I'd like to name you all, but there are way too many… so rest assured that all of you are equally appreciated (well, almost ^_^) and that all of your reviews, even the flames (I've had six now, I think) are great!!! I love everyone that reviews (uh… well, in the platonic sense J) and so you keep on reviewing! And if you want to get a head start…

Well, looky here! A little box… made just for reviewing! Now, all you have to do is type your opinion in there ("good" and "bad" work fine) and then click "submit review!" Voila! There you have it! You just did that and for your pain and exhaustion (J) maybe you'll get a thank-you in my next fic! So try it!!! Please!!! And here's an idea – try it NOW!!!


End file.
